warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Danza macabra
} | name = Danza macabra | cardimage = Danza macabra.png | gameimage = Danza macabra simbolo.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 25 | description = Erupciona con una multitud de rayos de energía eidolon y barre un círculo de muerte alrededor de Revenant. Los rayos modificarán su tipo de daño para atacar ciertas defensas, mientras que el daño entrante es redirigido de vuelta hacia los rayos. Mantén el botón de disparo para potenciar efectos de estado y daño, al costo del consumo de la energía incrementada. Los esclavos asesinados por esta habilidad dejan hallazgos de sobreescudos. Energy Drain: 20 s-1 Boosted Energy Drain: 40 s-1 | strength = 500 / 750 / 1,000 / 1,250 (damage / s) 1,000 / 1,500 / 2,000 / 2,500 (boosted damage / s) | duration = N/A | range = 0.03 / 0.05 / 0.08 / 0.1 m (beam radius) 0.05 / 0.1 / 0.15 / 0.2 m (boosted beam radius) | misc = 9 (number of beams) 50 m (sweep area) 20% (status chance) 40% (boosted status chance) 50 (overshield points per pickup) | info = *Revenant desata el poder de la esencia de Eidolon que emana de su brazo izquierdo,dispersando la energía consciente en 9 haces de energía mientras levita y gira en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Los rayos de energía oscilan en ángulo verticalmente a medida que Revenant gira, barriendo rápidamente un área de radio de 50 metros en una forma pentagonal. Cada rayo de energía tiene un espesor de 0.03 / 0.05 / 0.08 / 0.1 metro de radio y continuamente inflige 500/750 / 1,000 / 1,250 de daño por segundo con un 20% de probabilidad de estado a todos los enemigos atrapados en su camino. **El daño por segundo es afectado por Fuerza de habilidades. **el radio de los haces es afectado por Rango de habilidades. **La velocidad de lanzamiento de habilidad y velocidad de rotación son afectadas por Talento natural y Derivación rápida. **El número de haces de energía y el área de barrido no se ven afectados por mods. **Energy beams possess innate Atravesar, allowing them to bypass terrain and obstacles in the environment. **Energy beams cannot hit enemies standing above Revenant's left arm due to the oscillation pattern. **While active, all damage received by Revenant is stored into a total damage pool, then gradually transferred to each energy beam as additional damage per second. **Damage stored is tracked by the buff icon beside the escudo y health bars. **Revenant is able to move with reduced movement speed while channeling Danse Macabre. *Holding the fire button (default ) increases the beams' damage per second to 1,000 / 1,500 / 2,000 / 2,500, status chance to 40%, and beam radius to 0.05 / 0.1 / 0.15 / 0.2 meters, while also increasing energy drain to 40 energy per second. **Boosted damage per second is affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Boosted beam radius is affected by Rango de habilidades. **Boosted energy drain is affected by both Eficiencia de habilidades y Duración de habilidades. *Energy beams autonomously adapt their damage type to the attributes of the enemies they hit: against armaduraed enemies, against escudoed enemies, and against enemies with Carne infestada. ** status effect permanently reduces a target's current armadura by 25%. ** status effect reduces a target's current and maximum escudos by 75% for 4''' seconds. ** status effect spawns a toxic cloud that deals damage and procs a status to enemies who stand in it. *Danza macabra consume 20 puntos de energía por segundo mientras esta activa y Permanecerá así hasta que la energía de Revenant se vacié por completo, o la habilidad Sea desactivada manualmente **Activation energy cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades, and the energy drain is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades and Duración de habilidades. **Revenant '''cannot replenish energy using Vampiro de energía, Grieta's innate energy regeneration, Restaurador de energía de escuadróns, Sifón de energía o Energizing Dash while Danse Macabre is active. **Danse Macabre's energy drain is not converted into escudos by Augur Mods. **Energy can be replenished by orbes de energía, , Vacío Orokin Orbe de la muerte energy restores, Ira, and/or Adrenalina del cazador while the ability is active. *'Synergy': Danse Macabre synergizes with Revenant's other abilities when used in tandem **Cautivared enemies killed by this ability drop a unique pickup that grants 50 sobreescudos when collected by Revenant or his allies. **Damage reflected by Piel hipnotizante also accumulates into Danse Macabre's energy beam damage pool. **Drenar can be cast and cancelled instantly while channeling this ability, as well as enabling limited steering via the movement keys during the dash. *Revenant no puede usar Cautivar o Piel hipnotizante, parkour Maneuvers o realizar interacciones generales mientras canaliza esta habilidad. *Revenant es inmune a Derribo mientras canaliza esta habilidad. *Usar Danza Macabra es una animación de cuerpo completo que interrumpe el movimiento a tierra y otras acciones. * Revenant extiende visualmente su brazo izquierdo hacia afuera y su brazo derecho hacia arriba, mientras flota y gira en su lugar. Los rayos de energía se generan y se extienden a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo, mientras que las gotas y las partículas de energía gaseosa emiten de ambas manos. Cuando se mantiene presionado el botón de disparo, una oleada de energía sensible que se asemeja a los pilares de energía de Cautivar brota continuamente hacia el cielo desde debajo de los pies de Revenant. *Los haces de energía, las partículas de energía y el color del aumento de energía se ven afectados por el color de la energía Warframe elegido por Revenant. | stance = | augment = | tips = | max = | bugs = }} See also *Revenant en:Danse Macabre Categoría:Revenant